


Conflicting Wars

by masqurade



Category: Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robin and Chrom have a falling out due to an injury Robin sustains in battle, she can't seem to get his lecture out of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicting Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place _before_ they are married.

     The moment Robin saw Chrom’s face, she wanted so desperately to punch him. Puffing her cheeks out angrily, she stomped right past the Ylisse Prince and headed right into her tent. Even though she knew that he had been waiting for her for a particular reason, Robin didn’t care at the moment. She wanted to be left alone and she sure as hell didn’t want to speak with him.

      _“You idiot moron!”_  Chrom’s previously harsh words echoed in Robin’s ear.  _“What the Gods were you thinking?!”_

     Pent up anger burst up her spine at the memory and Robin threw her tactical book on the ground. Three days. Three  _entirely full_  days had passed since then, and yet she couldn’t get the image of Chrom’s furious face out of her mind. The way his jaw had tightened and how his eyebrows had furrowed when he hissed those wretched words at her. No matter how many times she slammed her head against her desk, Robin couldn’t get the image out of her brain.

     She finally sighed. “What am I doing?” The defeat was evident in her tone as she gripped her left arm. The sliced skin underneath the bandages was excruciatingly painful. Robin grumbled a curse and gently bent down to pick up the book off the floor. “This is ridiculous. Why am I so mad?”

     Deep down, she knew exactly why. Her wounded arm was just another reminder of her recklessness in battle. Robin, the tactician ‘genius’, had made a dire error in leading in their last fight and out of panic, she had used a thunder spell that had been too powerful for her to handle. It wouldn’t have been such a problem if it wasn’t for her punching the ground and taking out  fifty Risen all at once. After the deed was done, Robin had lost control of her own magic. The electrical current ended up almost splitting her left arm in two. The amount of blood that she lost could have killed her right there if it hadn’t been for Lissa who had rushed to her side and started healing her immediately.

      _“You idiot moron!”_

There it was again, his face, reflected in her memories. Robin pushed back her bangs with her good hand and groaned. “I am an idiot—” But she cut herself short. “—but I’m not a moron.”

     The fight was one sided, that much was made obvious by Chrom’s persistent stalking. It was beyond doubt that he would have apologized by now for his language towards her if she would just give him the time of day. Or maybe Robin was expecting too much. Maybe Chrom really just wanted to lecture her again. However, her tactful side eventually persuaded her otherwise. Who in their right mind would follow a lady to the bathing lake just to lecture her? Highly unlikely.

     Robin stopped that train of thought and reminded herself that this  _was_ , in fact, Chrom. Chrom didn’t view her as a lady at all. In fact, she wondered if he could possibly  _ever_ see her as a woman, let alone a  _lady._

     “What are you bent down on the floor for, Bubbles?”

     “ ** _GODS!_** ” Robin screamed. In her frightened state, she had shot right back up onto her feet and had her body faced towards the voice. Only, Robin didn’t really have to look to know who had spoken to her in such a dull, monotone voice. There was only one person in the Shepherds that called Robin,  _Bubbles._

     “Gaius! Don’t you knock?” she spat at the thief, who only sucked on the lollipop in his mouth with a bored expression on his face. “No, never mind that. At least make a sound if you’re going to sneak up behind me.”

     Gaius plucked the lollipop out of his mouth with a  _“pop”_. “For your information, I actually did knock. You were just too busy observing the floor to notice.”

     “I wasn’t observing the floor.”

     “Whatever you say. Either way, that doesn’t really matter to me.”

     They stood and stared at each other dumbly before Robin went to speak again. “Why are you here?”

     He ignored her. “How is your arm?”

     “Better,” Robin murmured. “Thanks for asking.”

     Gaius pushed the lollipop back into his mouth and scratched the back of his neck. Robin stared as he did this. She began wondering whether or not she should speak up with a different topic. Before she could have a chance to though, Gaius opened his mouth again.

     “Everyone was worried you know,” he began, looking Robin dead in the eyes. “When you suddenly did that and was bleeding nonstop. We all just froze. We didn’t know what to do.”

     Robin was about to defend herself when he suddenly shoved a green lollipop into her mouth. “Shut it, Bubbles, and let me speak, will ya?” She hesitantly nodded at this demand and Gaius continued with his explanation. “Lissa was crying when she was trying to heal you _._  Frederick was in a frenzy, running around in circles like a madman. The rest of us were just dumbstruck and speechless at the whole situation. Then there was Chrom, who looked like he was losing his marbles, I’ll tell ya.

     “Point is, he didn’t mean the words he said.” Gaius patted Robin on the head and smirked. “We all wanted to throw a little words at you for how recklessly you acted. Chrom just happened to beat us to it.”

     “I’m sorry.” was all Robin could manage to say. Gaius rolled his eyes at this answer and shrugged his shoulders, almost as if to say  _“as long as you understand”_. He took the lollipop he had given her right out of her mouth and left the tent without another word.

     Robin stood there for a few moments before she poked her head out of the tent flap to see Chrom there waiting for her. He stood a few feet away from the tent, arms crossed, and with his head hung low. The scene almost reminded Robin of a child after a scolding. When he finally sensed her staring at him, he looked up and gave her the most adorable, apologetic look.

     “Come in, Chrom.” Robin giggled as Chrom’s face lightened up instantly as the words fell from her mouth. “Let’s talk about the next route we should take to the next town.”

     As Chrom followed her back inside the tent, apologies falling from his lips while he wore a flustered expression, Robin wondered if this was how it felt to be part of a  _family._


End file.
